Danced Anyways
by numb-butt
Summary: Whoever said that happiness came with sunshine has never danced in the rain. Leon/Sora.


Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix

AN: Leon and Sora are too cute together, okay? Spread the loooove~

* * *

Rain.

It beat down without any reluctance on the aged house of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's.

Leon.

Hated the wet weather with a fiery passion, he much preferred the sunshine because everyone said with the sun brought his happiness.

He didn't have a specific reason to hate it, but didn't have one to like it either. Aerith once told him that she liked the rain due to her getting to read one of her new books in complete silence and just listen to the soft _click_ hitting her window. He tried to do just that once too, but when he was sitting down on his bed, he was almost immediately interrupted by Cid who claimed to need help cleaning the place and Leon just so happened to be the only one who was there that day. Another thing that upset him was that he never had any place to go or anyone to visit, well, not unless one could count those times he was invited out to join one of his co-workers or when a certain brunet boy would show up out of no where.

Thrusting his back against the newly plastered wall, Leon crossed his toned arms over his chest and closed his gray eyes, listening to Yuffie rant to Aerith and Tifa about how much they needed to "spice" the place up, whatever _that_ meant. Minutes passed and the stoic man began to wonder if people were actually capable of dying of boredom, because he was pretty close to it by now. He'd usually be out at this time of day, patrolling the city and helping out the locals, but the rain – that _vile_ weather – decided, "Hey, why don't we ruin Leon's life?" Right, so now he was stuck in the house for the third time that week with the girls, who weren't exactly the most entertaining of housemates.

_Knock_, _knock_.

A loud banging on the door to his left then caused Leon to open his eyes lazily and raise one of his surprisingly perfect eyebrows. True to his nature, he was going to ignore it and move on with his already boring life, but sighed when it came again, harder than last time. _Don't everyone move all at once_, Leon thought sarcastically when the three girl's completely ignored the knocking on the door and continued in hushed tones, giggling at something uknown to him.

Pulling the too-big-of-a-door open, a blur of two figures rushed in - water pooling off of them – and leaving a lone figure on the outside. Leon easily recognized the perfect, blue eyes and light brown locks that belonged to the keyblade wielder; the two figures must've been Donald and Goofy, the hero's companions, Leon decided with a silent nod.

"You going to come in?" The older brunet asked, drumming his fingers impatiently. It was cold and it was getting inside.

"Nope," Sora retorted in his sunny attitude, a playful grin on his lips, "and neither are you."

Leon opened his mouth to protest against the teenager, but with the sudden hold on his hand, he had no choice as he was forced in to the dark streets – wet droplets hitting down on the man, sending an army of shivers up his spine and through his arms as his mind worked on processing what had just happened. All he knew was that Sora was tugging cheerfully at him to co-operate, a crystal clear laugh ringing out in the silence; his background became one big blur of motion while the teenager twirled Leon 'round and 'round.

"_What are you doing_?" The older of the two breathed out, trying his best to not focus on the tingling feeling he was getting from Sora's hands in his.

"_We're_ dancing," He stated, never easing up on the spinning; Leon was shocked no one was dizzy yet.

A few seconds passed then and when Leon failed to respond, Sora broke away and continued spinning with his slim arms outstretched and his angelic face rose towards the sky, his eyes clasped shut and a smile ever present. When the rain would hit him, it simply rolled off of his body almost as if they were sorry to interrupt the boy's innocent fun. And as Leon watched Sora laugh and move in that circular motion, he was soon compelled to join in on the act. He wouldn't though, people could look out and see the scene at any moment and would more than likely comment on it the next day when he was passing by.

Sora suddenly froze and stared at Leon with an unreadable expression. "Come one," He urged, "dance."

He pursed his lips to deny the boy his request, but seemed to change his mind as he put on one of his rare smiles and said, "Alright. Just once, though."

Then as he copied Sora's previous actions, he soon found himself spinning more than once and an uncommon and alien sounding laugh erupting from the back of his throat. The two continued for hours, occasionally taking a hold of the other and slow dancing, but they never once stopped to reason with the aftermath, no, their time together was precious. The act continued until that very last drop of rain hit Sora's nose and until the keyblade wielder had to leave and Leon had to return to his duties in a slow trance.

No one could say Leon was happiest in the sunshine, not anymore, not when he had a reason to like the rain.


End file.
